


For now (and eternity)

by peachesandwine



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandwine/pseuds/peachesandwine
Summary: Daniel liked anything cute. Many times, he found himself staring at anything cute and pretty in general.Especially people.





	1. For now

Daniel liked anything cute. Many times, he found himself staring at anything cute and pretty in general. Especially _people_. Daniel liked cute and pretty people. It made his insides tingled with such an odd, yet warm sensation he couldn’t quite comprehend. He didn’t mind though. He liked the feeling.

 

“So, which one look the best? The dark one or the neon one?”

 

 _You look beautiful in any, Jihoon-ah._ He would say.

 

Park Jihoon was one of the kind. He was a pretty little angel, with doll-like face and wide doe eyes that sparkled every time he speaks. He was delicate, pure and sweet, which made Daniel wonder how on Earth such ethereal creature existed in this boring world. He was three years younger and it still fazed him what kind of good deed he ever done in his past life to be blessed with such presence.

 

“Hey, you’re not listening, are you?”

 

 _I would listen to your voice all day every day, Jihoon-ah._ He would say.

 

He would sit all day just to watch Jihoon talked passionately about his dreams and hopes. He loved how his eyes would shine and sparkle brighter than any stars he ever sees. Daniel watched how his lips would form a pout and frowns would latched onto his eyebrows if he forgot things. It was really an endearing sight to see.

 

 _But it won’t last forever._ His mind would taunt.

 

Daniel was aware that nothing good last forever. It was almost seemed like some kind of sick and twisted reality that he had to face but let’s face it, it was the truth. There were times where everything will wither and fade away and before he realized, everything he hold dear was taken away, slipping right through his fingers like shadows. He had been through this so many times that familiar constricted feeling on his chest rose up like a flare, reminded him like a burning old scar.

 

“Daniel? Niel-ah? Are you okay?”

 

The voice brought him back to reality and Jihoon’s sweet voice was long gone. He adjusted his sight and blinked a few times and found Seongwoo loomed over him, worry clearly displayed in his dark eyes.

 

_Right._

_It was not Jihoon._

 

Seongwoo, just like Jihoon, had a pair of pretty eyes. If Jihoon’s eyes sparkled like stars, then Seongwoo’s shines like constellations on the darkest night. They both have contagious smile and made Daniel’s insides flipped around like acrobatic circus. It wasn’t wrong to adore people, right?

 

“Niel-ah, give me a response. You’re scaring me.”

_“Hyung, are you okay? You’re scaring me.”_ Jihoon had said.

 

Daniel was a good man. Well, he was never a saint for one, but he would through hell and back for those people he cared the most. He’s been doing everything he could to be a good Samaritan.

 

_But why was Jihoon was scared of him?_

 

He did not recall doing anything to upset the younger. He’s been doing his best at being a doting lover he was. They were happy.

 

_Weren’t…. they?_

 

That question had been lingering on his head for the past few days and yet, he still could not find himself an answer. Or rather, he refused to believe the answer. Jihoon’s frightened face will forever haunt his mind like a broken record. The way the younger looked him, that day. As if he wasn’t a human, as if he was looking at a---

 

_Monster._

 

 

“Are you sick? Or do you want to go back? We can always do it another time.” Seongwoo had said and Daniel found himself shook his head vigorously. “I’m okay, hyung.”

 

Seongwoo frowned as moved a bit closer to the younger to pat him on the shoulder. “Want to go to my place? We can always order pizza and watch boring movies.”

 

“and cuddle?” Daniel asked hopefully.

 

Seongwoo chuckled lightly, “Yeah, that too.”

 

Daniel grinned.

 

He’s going to be okay.

 

They’re going to be okay.

 

Seongwoo won’t leave him.

 

And Daniel would do the same.

 

***

 

It was dark when Daniel decided to return to his apartment, despite Seongwoo’s protest. Unlike Seongwoo’s house, his place was cold. There were no more Jihoon’s bright smile to greeted him every day. No more hugs and kisses on the couch on a lazy Sunday afternoon. No more of that. But Daniel respected Jihoon’s decision. It was his choice to begin with.

 

The room was dark when he entered. He turned the night lamp on when he saw a sleeping figure on his bed. Daniel smiled softly before took off his jacket and changed into more comfortable clothes. He went under the duvet and hugged the unmoving figure closely to his broad chest.

 

Jihoon smelled like vanilla and peaches combined, Daniel realized. It soothed his crazy mind that had been going haywire in the past few days. It calmed him somehow and the younger tiny frame fit perfectly in his arms, as if it belonged there.

 

 _Of course, he belonged here, in his arms_. His grip on the younger unconsciously tightened.

 

_Nowhere else._

 

Though he would’ve appreciate it if the younger’s body weren’t as cold as ice. But it doesn’t matter, there were always prices that came with eternity. Daniel kissed the brunet’s hair and smiled fondly.

 

“From now on, we’ll be together forever.”

 

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always too late.

_“Don’t cry. Big boys don’t cry.”_

_5-years-old Jihoon looked up and see a smiling boy crouching next to him. Little Jihoon sniffed while using the back of his hand to wipe the flowing tears from his eyes. It was a rather futile attempt; his knees were hurting really bad and all he wanted to do was running back to his mother’s embrace and cry. He shouldn’t have really gone out alone. He really should’ve listen to his mother, but he was lonely and Jihoon didn’t like being lonely so he thought it wouldn’t hurt to play in the park nearby._

_“Hey, stop crying.” The boy had said and behind the blurred view, Jihoon watched him pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. The boy shifted a little closer so that he was now in front of Jihoon before he softly wiped the tears away from his eyes and cheeks. “Here. You shouldn’t cry. Pretty boy shouldn’t cry.”_

_Jihoon sniffed as he looked down to his bloody knees and found his eyes tearing at the sight. “But it hurts so much! Jihoonie wants mommy.”_

_The boy smiled and pat the younger’s head softly, “Jihoonie…? You have such a pretty name.”_

_Jihoon looked at him owlishly, “I do…?”_

_“Of course, you do.” The boy grinned, “Let’s get that wound fix, shall we?”_

_Jihoon hesitant gaze didn’t went unnoticed by the older boy. “But mommy says no talking to strangers.” The younger mumbled._

_“Then, let’s start with introduction!” the boy exclaimed excitedly, right hand sticking out eagerly to shake hands. “My name is Euigeon. Kang Euigeon and I’ll be 8 this year.”_

_The forwardness of the latter throw him off for a minute before little Jihoon timidly shook hands and murmured, “Park Jihoon. I’m 5 this year.”_

_“Well Jihoonie, from now on let’s be friends!”_

 

* * *

 

There were times in life where he felt like everything went past through his eyes like a zooming, unstoppable train. Along those times, Jihoon always feel like he was trapped inside a dark dimension, where there was no one but him and a large display screen of what was to come in his life. He was floating freely, yet he felt like he was chained. He could not move his body nor his lips to talk. He was just there to observe, there to witness, and there to see what was going to happen in his life without having the ability to do anything.

 

He was hoping it was some sort of premonition, though. If it was, at least, he could still try to prevent bad things from happening and he knew it was wrong meddling with fate, but he would’ve prevent someone death if he saw it coming.

 

The thing was, he didn’t.

 

It wasn’t a premonition nor it was a dream. By the time he came to his senses, everything had happened. Just like that.

 

_You said you’ll stay forever by my side, hyung_

It wasn’t fair, Jihoon thought.

 

It wasn’t fair how he didn’t get the chance to tell him how much did he mean to him. He didn’t get a chance to hear the words he had to say that day. He didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.

 

 

 

_In a loving memory of_

_Kang Euigeon_

_10 th December 1996 – 26th July 2017_

_A dear son, brother and friend_

_His absence is a silent grief_

_His life is a beautiful memory_

 

Jihoon gripped the bouquet of white lilies tightly as he tried to stop the tears falling from his glassy eyes.

 

 

_He was too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....?
> 
> Its been a while, I guess. And guess what? I decide to make a sequel (or prequel?). Yay! or nay....? Well this is just basically a prologue. So, it reveals nothing and tell you nothing. Well, I promise the first chapter will be better. at least I hope it will be better....? (God knows how bad I was at writing chaptered stories ==') 
> 
> This story isn't going to be a long one, probably 3 or 4 chapter at most, but yeah, I'll try to finish it as soon as I have more time to write because its getting harder to find time to write nowadays :/
> 
> As per usual, this fic is not proofread so, I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors that could be find anywhere in this story. 
> 
> Any comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes or things alike will be forever loved and treasured <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time writing here so I don't really know what am I doing, so pardon me for the massive grammatical errors that can be found here and there. 
> 
> Any comments, kudos and anything like that will be forever treasured and appreciated <3


End file.
